versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the multiple protagonists of the Tekken series. Background Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. He was born in an unknown location in the forest. His mother had picked that location to stay hidden from the Devil, who was after Jin when his previous host's body (Kazuya Mishima) was dropped into a volcano. While this location in the forest seemed to be safe from the Devil, a mysterious being known as Ogre was still able to find them. Ogre is a monstrous creature who steals the ki of other fighters to become stronger. He was released by Heihachi Mishima in order to use Jin's DNA to create a new powerful lifeform. At the age of 15, Jin and his mother were attacked by Ogre, and Jin was knocked unconscious. When he awoke, his home was destroyed and his mother was nowhere in sight. He left his home in search for his grandfather Heihachi, seeking training from the powerful fighter so he could defeat Ogre and avenge his mother’s supposed death. During his travel towards Heihachi, Jin was attacked by the Devil and became cursed with the Devil Gene that once belonged to his mother. While it may have aided him in gaining the strength to defeat Ogre, he still seeks to rid himself of this evil curse. While he is able to suppress it, he still wishes to save anyone else on the planet from being cursed like himself. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level ' (Can trade blows with Kazuya, who destroyed a JACK robot with a single punch.) | 'Multi-Continent Level (Same reasoning as the canon version, but JACK robots are stronger in TTT2.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic ''' (Can keep up with Heihachi, who can intercept Devil Kazuya's beams.) | '''Sub-Relativistic (Should be equal to his canon counterpart.) Durability: Small City Level (Can take hits from Kazuya.) | Multi-Continent Level '(Same reasoning as the canon version.) 'Hax: Energy Absorption. Intelligence: Above Average (Has great knowledge of martial arts, has been able to take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.) Stamina: High (Can keep on fighting after having taken numerous hits.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fighting Styles:' Mainly uses Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, which combines that fighting style with Karate techniques. Used to utilize Mishima Style Fighting Karate, but stopped using it out of spite. Now he only uses it in his Devil Form. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Jin's Ki manifests itself as electricity. Jin can use it to enhance the power of his attacks. *'Fire Manipulation:' He can imbue some of his attacks with fire. *'Devil Gene:' A supernatural genetic abnormality in Jin's DNA inherited from Kazuya and Kazumi. Grants the bearer a huge amount of superhuman power at the cost of their rationality. Jin has achieved almost full control of it and can use some of its abilities without tapping into his Devil Form. Can fire lasers out of his forehead and summon an invisible barrier. *'Devil Jin:' A form achieved by Jin when he taps into the Devil Gene's full power. Makes Jin turn into a bloodlusted monster. Changes Jin's fighting style to Mishima Style Karate mixed with Kazama Style Martial Arts. Gains a whole slew of new powers. **'Laser Beam:' Devil Jin can fire powerful laser beams out of his forehead. They're more powerful than the ones Jin can use in his base form. **'Flight:' Devil Jin can use his huge wingspan to fly at high speeds. This ability can also be incorporated into his moveset. **'Telekinesis:' Devil Jin can use telekinesis to choke opponents. It was also used to destroy Hwoarang's motorcycle from a few meters away. **'Energy Absorption:' Devil Jin is able to absorb the life energy of his enemies. He can use this ability to gain a new surge of power. Key Canon | Composite Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Pushed Heihachi through a wall. *Casually beats down Tekken Force soldiers. *Destroyed some chains that had the power to weaken the power of the Devil Gene. *Devil Jin destroyed a whole wasteland just by spreading his wings. *Devil Jin destroyed Hwoarang's bike. *Destroyed an entire forest. *The sheer pressure of one of his punches was enough to destroy all of the windows in a skyscraper. *Killed Azazel in one punch. *Punched Heihachi off a cliff. *Devil Jin sliced down an entire temple with his beams. *Devil Jin sliced the mountain-sized Spirit Kyoto in half. Speed/Reactions *Devil Jin's beam was able to tag Combot DX, which neither Heihachi, Kazuya or him were able to touch. *Flew to out of the atmosphere in a few seconds. *Can keep pace with Kazuya and Heihachi, who are massively superior to JACK robots. **JACKs able to fly out of orbit in just a few seconds. *Superior to Tekken's many fodder bullet-timers, like Bob. Durability/Endurance *Took blows from Devil Kazuya. *Survived a fall from orbit. *Survived the explosion of a helicopter from within. *Survived getting crushed by a temple. *Got punched through a boulder by Asuka. *Survived getting thrown off a helicopter. *Tanked getting shot several times. Skill/Intelligence *Started a war with G Corporation using the Zaibatsu's resources. *Indirectly caused the death of Miguel's sister. *Obtained the Mishima Zaibatsu after defeating Jinpachi. *Fought against Lars Alexandersson. *Defeated Kazuya and Heihachi while injured. *Defeated Jinpachi Mishima. *Defeated Ogre. *Has managed to keep on living without being overtaken by the Devil Gene. Powerscaling Along with Kazuya and Heihachi, Jin is one of the strongest characters in the series. He is notably above JACK Robots and those who have fought against them. Weaknesses *Constantly restraining his true power. *Becomes much more uncontrollable in Devil Form. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Bandai Namco Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Small City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Protagonists Category:SoulCalibur Category:Anti-Heroes